Hey Pretty Girl
by tapoutmaster
Summary: Just a story between Emma and Regina. It's my first story with these two.


**A/N my first time writing a story on these two. It's mostly a song story there are a few songs but the story is most based on Hey pretty girl by Kip Moore. I Also made it into chapters but I did it on one page cause I wrote it on a ipod.**

**Chapter 1 **

**A/N Verse from Hey pretty girl**

**Emma's point of view**

**I was sitting at a booth ordering lunch for Regina and myself we decide to meet up and discuss things about Henry. I know Regina is trying to make everything right with the town and Henry. My mother Snow aka Mary Margaret is seeing the good in her. Than there's me I been having none friendship feelings towards her and it's getting harder and harder but I keep them inside. The bell over the door way shook me out of my thoughts I look up and there was Regina she was dress to kill she had on a pencil skirt and a black blouse tuck in with her hair straight dam she just took my breath away. She walk over to the booth and slip in. She didn't even look at me she put her hands on the table.**

**"Miss Swan"**

**"Madam Mayor"**

**"So we are here to discuss Henry?"**

**"Yes Regina"**

**She didn't even look up at me when I said her first name. I didn't know what made me do it but I slide my hand on top of hers.**

**"Hey pretty girl won't you look my way, love is in the air tonight you can bet you make this ol girls day, hey pretty girl won't you look my way."**

**She lifted her head up and look my way and when I look into her eyes it did make my day. She look scared though I just squeeze her hand.**

**"You think am pretty?"**

**"No.. I think that your the most beautiful women I ever did meet."**

**"Emma..."**

**"No Regina I been having feelings towards you more than I should."**

**"Emma am sorry I have to go."**

**She got up and storm out the restaurant like a bat out of hall. I got up and paid for the food we didn't even got yet and ran after her. I found her leaning agains her Benz and I think she is crying. I walked up towards her and turn her around, she looked up at me with tears. Shit I didn't want to make her cry, I gently wipe away the tears. I lent in and kiss her softly on the lips, she kiss me back I ran my tongue against her bottom lip asking for permission she granted it and I slip my tongue in. She release the kiss and got in her Benz and drove off.**

**Chapter 2**

**A/N 2 verses from Hey Pretty girl**

**Regina's point of view**

**I am in my study doing much needed paper work. It's been three days since Emma let me know she had feelings for me and she kiss me. That kiss is still burning my lips I couldn't help smiling when I think about it. To be honest it scared the hell out of me, I know I do have feelings for her but I don't know if I should peruse it cause I have been hurt before and on the other hand she is Henry's birth mother and that kid adores her. Speaking of she should be here soon to pick him up, I heard the bell and I know Henry will get it and than I don't have to face her. I heard a soft knock on my door and when I look up it was my savoir she look beautiful today with a black tank top with her red leather jacket and tight jeans.**

**"Emma where's Henry?"**

**"He is taking a shower he wasn't ready."**

**I nodded as she walk in to the study and close the door. She walked over to the CD player and press play slow opera music started to play, she walk over to where I was sitting and pull out a lily from her jacket and handed to me. I took it with a smile and smell it. I smile at her and she held her hand out, I looked up at her with a confuse look. **

**"Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance and the next one after that. Gonna make you mine there's a real good chance, hey pretty girl can I have this dance?"**

**I smile and took her offering hand as she led me to the middle of my study and twirl me around and dip me. We laugh together I wrap my arms around her neck as her hands moves to my hips we sway to the music. She pulled me into her where she is hugging me, I rested my head on her chest as she moves us around.**

**"Hey pretty girl, it feels so right just like its meant to be. All wrap up in my arms so tight, hey pretty girl it feels so right."**

**Indeed it did feel right, beening in the arms of my savoir's I feel safe with her. I do have feelings for her and I need her know.**

**"Emma what does the lily mean?"**

**"It means I dare you to love me Regina."**

**We stop dancing and I looked up at her and I see in her eyes that there strong emotions. I lent up and place a kiss on her lips she return the kiss, her hands move lower to my ass and lifted me up I wrap my legs around her waist. She started to sway again to the music again, I know that am not going to regret this.**

**"Emma be with me?"**

**"Am already am Regina."**

**"No I mean be mine?"**

**"Am already am Regina."**

**She gentle push me down onto the desk where I unwrap my legs from her. She lent down and kiss me slowly on the lips. We heard running down the stairs, she try to pull away but I grab her and gave her one last kiss before Henry bust through the door. **

**"Am ready mom"**

**"Okay kid, give your mother a hug and a kiss than we can go."**

**Henry ran over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the lips.**

**"Love you mom."**

**"I love you to Henry,be good for your mom."**

**Both look at me like I lost something, I saw Henry confuse and Emma had a little tear in her eyes. **

**"What?"**

**"You called me his mom."**

**I walk over to her and wipe away the tears from her eyes and gentle kiss her lips. **

**"Well babe you are."**

**"Hold up, what are two not telling me."**

**We both look over at our son and I saw him smiling he seems to understand.**

**"We'll kid you see your mother and I are together."**

**"Does that mean I get to see Emma more often and we can spend time together as a family?"**

**"Yes dear"**

**He ran over and hug us both and bounce up and down. I never seen him this excited before.**

**"But right now you two have to go I have to finish my work." **

**They both nodded and started to walk out until she turn around and have me a quick kiss. Than they were gone.**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N Verses from wish you were here by Avril L.**

**Emma's point of view**

**It's been almost month that Regina and I have been together no one knows except Henry and am surprise he kept it a secret this long tonight am having dinner with Mary Margaret and David who are my parents. I was setting the table when my phone vibrated, I look at it was Regina calling me.**

**"Hey pretty girl, what's going on?"**

**"I can be tough I can be strong But with you It's not like that at all There's a girl That gives a shit Behind this wall You just walked through it."**

**I was taken aback at this honest from her, she really isn't a person that opens up. I am speechless I really don't know how to react.**

**"Babe..."**

**"No Emma just listen!"**

**"Okay"**

**"I love The way you are,It's who I am Don't have to try hard We always say it like it is And the truth Is that I really miss you."**

**"I miss you too"**

**"What I'd do to have you here,I wish you were here."**

**My heart melted by what she is say to me, I try to hold tears back we really haven't been apart since we started this but Mary Margaret wanted us to have dinner.**

**"Hey pretty girl I wish I was there too babe, I want to be wrap up in your arms and never let go"**

**"I don't know what you are doing to me Emma but I don't want it to stop"**

**"Don't worry pretty girl it won't am not going anywheres"**

**"Good"**

**"But I do need to go though baby ill call when am done"**

**"Okay dear"**

**With that we hung up just hearing those words from her is making my decision easier for telling Mary Margaret and David about Regina.**

**"Emma dinners ready"**

**"Okay David"**

**We sat down and started to eat I never knew my parents till now knowing that their Snow White and Prince Charming everyone in Storybook is a fairy tale character. But that doesn't matter and am glad that I have my parents and that I have my son. Now am happy to have Regina.**

**"We need to talk, I need to tell you guys something but as my parents"**

**They both look worry and they look at me and nodded to go on.**

**"I am gay I like females and that I been seeming someone for the past month"**

**The shock on their faces were priceless, but the smile at each other and to me. David spoke first**

**"It's not Ruby is it?"**

**"What no David"**

**He look relive at the answer and that Mary Margaret looked at me. **

**"Than who is it Emma?"**

**"It's Regina"**

**I was waiting for the shouted and the screaming at me but both didn't come at all. I looked up and look at both of my parents they were smiling.**

**"Is she treating you good?"**

**"Yes David she is, Henry knows and he is perfect with it."**

**"No wonder he was excited in school this month, he's happy"**

**" So you guys are okay with this?"**

**David got up and walk over to me and kneel before me, he took my hand and look me in the eyes.**

**"Emma your my daughter as long as she makes you happy and that she doesn't hurt you am fine with it."**

**Then Mary Margaret spoke **

**"She has been proving herself trying to make things right, I put everything in the pass and look towards the future."**

**I was taken back by both of them and that it hit me hard that they are okay with Regina and me.**

**"Thank you guys, you guys mean the world to me, I was scared of tell you guys"**

**"You don't need to be scared of telling us stuff your our daughter"**

**I got up and hug David and than went over to hug Mary Margaret.**

**"I'll get the dishes tonight you two go relax"**

**They both nodded and went to the living room to watch tv. I clear off the table and started washing the dishes and decide I need to speak with my girl.**

**Regina's point of view**

**I was sitting in my bedroom having a glass of rum, Henry is already in bed sleeping. I miss Emma I know that it's been only a month but it feels like am missing a piece of myself. My phone rang clearing me of my thoughts.**

**"Hello"**

**"Hi"**

**I smile to myself I always do when she speaks.**

**"What can I do for you my dear?"**

**"I miss my girlfriend"**

**"Oh really, what does this girlfriend of yours look like dear?"**

**"We'll she's tall, has short burnette hair, amazing eyes and is the most beautiful women I ever had."**

**"We'll dear she is lucky to have you"**

**"No Regina, am the lucky one"**

**I smile knowing that she thinks that she is the lucky one. I am the lucky one cause she saved me from myself she saved me from destroy everything.**

**"So how's your night?"**

**"Good, I told David and Mary Margaret." **

**"Did you how did they take it?"**

**There was a pause that's scaring me cause I know I have history with both of them and I know I been asking for their forgiveness.**

**"They were happy for me and they are happy that it was you as long your treating me right"**

**I was expecting that I thought they would curse me.**

**"I would never hurt you on purpose babe"**

**"I know Gina the funny thing was David ask of it was Ruby"**

**"I wouldn't surprise me cause look at her"**

**"Yeah true but I rather look at you baby"**

**"I know but don't worry you see me in eight hours, you can pick Henry up for school babe"**

**"I would love that, am heading to bed I miss you I see you in eight hours"**

**"You will dear miss you too, goodnight"**

**"Goodnight pretty girl."**

**With that she hung up and I laid there hoping sleep will take me soon. There was a knock on the door.**

**"Mom"**

**"Yes Henry"**

**"Can I sleep with you I had a dream"**

**"You can come here"**

**He ran over and jump on the bed and snuggle under the blankets. He was a spitting image of Emma, I am glad that it happen this way.**

**"Mom when can I see my other mom?"**

**"She be here to pick you up for school"**

**"Good, I miss her I wish she lived with us"**

**He fell asleep after that statement I miss her too, I don't know if it be fast to ask her to move in with that last thought sleep took over me.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Emma's point of view**

**It was seven o'clock and here I was standing at her front door, I knock on the door and I heard small foot steps running. Henry open the door and ran into me and gave me hug.**

**"Hi mom"**

**"Hey kid, where's your mother at"**

**"She's in the kitchen making breakfast, I need to finish getting ready"**

**He ran up the stairs to do god knows what, I headed towards the kitchen to see my girl. I lean against the door way and watch her moving around getting the eggs ready on the plates. She was wearing a black skit with a red blouse dam she looks hot, she notice me and smile. I could fall for her with just the smile on her face, she walked over and handed me a cup a coffee I took it and lent in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She return it with no thoughts, than she went back to do what she needs to do.**

**"Do you want juice with your breakfast sweetie"**

**"No am fine Gina I have my coffee"**

**"Okay dear, it's all ready lets go eat with our son."**

**I almost forget her gift I have hidden in my jacket. I walked over to her before she picked up the plates. I handed her roses that I pick for her.**

**She looked surprise but gave me her smile.**

**"Thank you dear, there beautiful"**

**"Just like you"**

**She lent up and gave me a kiss on the lips, I place my hands on her waist and pulled her in to me as I push my tongue into her mouth. She lifted her hands to my neck to keep me there, she started to lean me into her counter till we heard Henry we pull apart.**

**"You leave me breathless"**

**"You leave me speechless dear"**

**She grabs Henry and her plate to bring to the table, I grab my plate and follower her. We sat down and ate breakfast together, I could tell Regina was thinking.**

**"Hey pretty girl what's weighing on your mind?"**

**"Nothing Darlin, but you two should go before our son is late"**

**"Yes babe, come on kid"**

**He got up and ran over to Regina and gave her a hug and a kiss.**

**"Bye mom, I love you"**

**"Love you too"**

**She walked us to the door, Henry is already by my bug. I turn to my girl she gave me a smile and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.**

**"So lunch today at one at Grannies?"**

**"Yes dear I would love that"**

**With that I turn and leave.**

**Regina's point of view**

**I just shut the door and to go clean up after breakfast.I put the roses that she gave me in some water, than the door bell rang wondering who it could be.i answer the door and there stood Mary Margaret. **

**"Hi Madam Mayor"**

**"Hello Mary Margaret, how can I help you"**

**"Do you have a minute, I don't have much time I still have a class to teach"**

**"Yes come in"**

**I let her in and led her to my study, I sat down on the couch waiting for her to sit. Am nervous I don't know why she's here.**

**"So Emma told David and me that you two are together and I do apologize that David couldn't be here he had to be in early for work"**

**"I understand that's my fault I let Emma take Henry to school today, and yes Emma and I are together."**

**"Do you care for her?"**

**That question took me by surprise and truth to be told I do need to let it out. Am not ready to tell Emma yet.**

**"Mary Margret I care so much for your daughter she is bringing out the good in me. I never thought I could feel this way and I would do so much for her she makes me feel that I am wanted."**

**She just sat there looking at me waiting for me to keep on going.**

**"With everything that I put you and David through am truly am sorry, I want to change and I know it will take time but Emma is helping me."**

**"Madam Mayor.."**

**"Regina"**

**"What sorry"**

**"You can call me Regina"**

**"Oh okay, so Regina David an I already told our daughter that we are happy for her plus we are happy for you. We can see that your changing and it's for the good but I just want to say is that if you hurt ill hunt you down and hurt you"**

**I smile a little know she can't hurt a fly but I did enjoy the effort, I just smile at her.**

**"Don't need to worry I won't hurt her on purpose, she my everything her and Henry"**

**"Good, I have to go but you have a good Regina"**

**"Okay but I do have one question for you?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Can I have your permission to ask your daughter to move in with Henry and I?"**

**"Wow, you must care for her if you want her living here, yes you have my permission, but I do need to get going"**

**I nodded and she turn and walk out of my study and I got up and get ready for the day at the office.**

**Later that day**

**Regina's point of view**

**I was sitting at Grannies in the same booth where it all started waiting for Emma to show up. I am going to ask her to move in with me. I heard the door open and I smile knowing its my girl.**

**"The usual Ruby"**

**"It's already order Emma where is"**

**"Okay thanks,"**

**I see her walking over to the table, and she slip into the booth. She grab her fork and started to dig in. It looks like she hasn't eaten in a while.**

**"Dear I fed you breakfast why are you eating like a animal"**

**"Sorry Regina I just haven't eaten since breakfast and I am just starving"**

**"It's fine you don't need to apologize babe" **

**She nodded and started to eat normal, she place her hand on the table. I reach over and grab her hand and inlace our fingers together. She looked up at me in shocked.**

**"Perfect git Emma"**

**"Yes we are Regina"**

**Ruby walked over to our table and stood there shocked but had a smile on her face.**

**"About time you two and would you like a refill?"**

**"Yes "**

**"No thanks Ruby, and what do you mean about time."**

**"I am a wolf I could tell you two had feelings for each other"**

**"Oh"**

**"But congrats you two make a cute couple"**

**With that she walked away, I looked over to my girl and started to think of how am I going to ask this am just scare that she will say no.**

**"Hey pretty what's up"**

**"Just thinking babe"**

**"About what?"**

**"Henry,you and me, Emma I know that this fast but I care so much for you and I had a talk with your mother today"**

**"What wait, you talk with my mother?"**

**"Yes she came over to give me if you hurt my daughter speech and I ask for her permission for something"**

**"Umm okay what?"**

**"I ask her if it was okay if I ask you to move in with Henry and me, so Emma Swan will you move In with Our son and me?**

**The look on her face was priceless than she started to cry, great did I just mess up. I got up I didn't care who saw this, I got down on my knees in front of her and wipe away her tears.**

**"Baby are you okay?"**

**She threw her arms around me and made me lost my balance and the people in the cafe look shock.**

**I was flat on my back on the floor with my girl on top of me.**

**"Do you really mean it?"**

**I lifted my hands to her face and kept wiping more tears away from her eyes. **

**"Yes dear I do mean"**

**"Than I would love too"**

**She lent down and gave me a kiss on the lips, I heard people clapping and cheering.**

**"Get a room!"**

**Only Ruby, Emma got up and lifted me up with her and hug me.**

**"You made me happy"**

**"We'll let's go tell our son the news"**

**We walked out of the cafe holding hands walking down towards Henrys School. **

**Chapter 5**

**A/N I love you by Avril L. & Thousand years by Christina P**

**Month later**

**Emma's point of view**

**It's been two months since Regina and I been together and a month since I move in. I do miss my parents but this is where I belong with Our son and Her, we haven't made it to sex part yet and am not ready she isn't either. That's fine with me just holding her when we sleep and waking up beside her is all I need.**

**Henry is at his grandparents tonight so I took off from work early and promise my self to get dinner ready for Regina when she gets home. The table is all set and the food is all served, I heard her entering I meant her In the foyer. She looked up at me and smile I was dress in a red tank top and blue jeans her eyes scan my body, I walked over to her and help her with her blazer. I lean over and kiss her.**

**"Hi pretty girl"**

**"Hello my girl"**

**"How was work"**

**"Boring why are you home?"**

**"I have a surprise for you, Henry is at my parents for tonight and I made dinner"**

**"You did babe"**

**"Yup come on its going to get cold"**

**I grab her hand and walk in to the dinner room I push her chair out and nodded for her to sit. She took her seat and I pour us some apple cider.**

**"This looks nice baby"**

**"Thank you, hope you like it" **

**We sat in quite and ate our dinner, I am so nervous for this part am scared shitless. After we were done I clear the table and headed in the living room with my girl. She looked around and saw all the roses that I got and I lead her to the couch.**

**"Emma this is beautiful"**

**"It's for a beautiful women"**

**I place a ring box in her hand and she looked down, she had a terrified look on her face, I put my hands up.**

**"It's not what you think open it up"**

**She open up the box and there was a ring in it she looked up at me.**

**"It's a claddigh ring the hands represent friendship, the crown means loyal and the heart well you know, you put it on your left ring finger with the heart pointed into your heart means you belong to someone. Like this"**

**I held my hand up and showed her I was wearing one with its pointing into me. She too the ring and place it on her finger.**

**"I love it baby thank you"**

**"Am not done I got a speech"**

**" okay go on my dear"**

**Well here it goes and scared**

**"I like your smile I like your vibe I like your style And I like the way You're such a 're so beautiful and how you keep your cool When I am complicated those are some reasons why I love you but I'm not sure you know That the reason I love you Is you being you, just you, Is all that we've been through And that's why I love you"**

**I see tears in her eyes I could see that she was speechless and I am waiting for her to say something but nothing came. It hurt that she couldn't say anything I got up.**

**"Em..."**

**"No don't Regina I just told you I love you and you didn't say anything, am going to bed"**

**With that I left I walked into our bed and laid Down and started to cry.**

**Regina's point of view**

**What the hell just happen all of a sudden am sitting by I choked up I just could t get those words out that I wanted to say. I want to fix this. I headed upstairs to our bedroom I let myself in I saw her laying there crying, can't believe I hurt her.**

**"Heart beats fast Colours and promises How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?But watching you stand alone, All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow."**

**She slowly got up and sat against the headboard and looked at me. I took one step closer to her.**

**" Time stands still Beauty in all you I will be brave I will not let anything take away What's standing in front of me Every breath Every hour has come to this."**

**She stop crying I took another step closer to her I gently sat down on the bed. I took her hands into mine I look right into her eyes.**

**"I have died every day waiting for you**

**Darling, don't be afraid And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more."**

**She pulled me into her and hug me, she started to cry again but I hope they are happy tears. She pulled away and looked at me.**

**"I love you Regina Mills with my heart"**

**"I love you Emma Swan with my soul"**

**She lent up and gave me a kiss on my lips, she pulled me down on top of her. I couldn't help it I pushed my tongue into her mouth as our tongues do their dance. I place my hands on her waist and lifted her shirt up a little and pulled from the kiss. I gave her a smile than I lean down to her bare stomach I gave it a kiss than I blew cherries on it. She started to laugh.**

**"Your weird"**

**"But am your weird?"**

**"Yes you are, come on bed"**

**I crawl up to her and laid down and wrap my arms around her, I kiss her temple and we drifted off to sleep.**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N verses from hey pretty girl and Marry me by Jason D.**

**6 months later**

**Emma's point of view **

**It's been six months that Regina and I were together, it's been five months since I moved in and four months since we said we love each other everything has been perfect. I am over at my parents cause I haven't spending time with them cause I been with Regina. Mary Margret said that I should invite Regina and her grandson over for dinner. I told her that's a good idea. I dial her number.**

**"Hey baby" **

**"Hey Pretty girl I wanna take you home, my mommas gonna love you. She'll make me sleep on the couch I know, hey pretty girl I wanna take you home"**

**"When dear"**

**"Tonight babe She invited you and our son over for dinner"**

**"Emma I would love too, I know Henry would love to see his grandparents"**

**"Good ill see you at seven"**

**"Yes you will dear, I love you Emma"**

**"I love you too Regina"**

**With that we hung up from each other. I was setting the table when I heard a knock on the door, David and Mary Margaret was in the kitchen getting the food ready. I went to answer the door, there stood my beautiful queen and our prince. Henry came up and gave me a hug.**

**"Hi Mom"**

**"Hey kid"**

**He let go of me and ran over to my parents and gave them a hug.**

**"Hi grandpa and grandma"**

**"Hey"**

**They both said, I turn back to my pretty girl I see she had love in her eyes when she saw our prince hugging his grandparents. I gentle pulled her into me and gave her a kiss.**

**"Hey pretty girl"**

**"Hey beautiful knight"**

**She took her jacket off and hung it up. Than I grab her hand and walked over to my parents and our prince.**

**"Regina thank you for coming"**

**"No thank you and David for inviting us over"**

**I wrap my arms around her as Mary Margaret and Henry were getting some stuff for the table. David look over at Me than to Regina and smile.**

**"It's no problem there Regina your welcome here anytime, you make our daughter happy that's all we ask"**

**Regina had tears coming down her cheek, I know that's David's way of saying to Regina he forgave Margret pull Regina away from me and into a hug.**

**"Regina I told you that we forgave you ,we see the change in you"**

**I walk back over to my girl and mother and hug feels right this is home, we all sat down to eat dinner. Henry spoke up**

**"This feels right"**

**"What does dear"**

**"This you mom,Emma,David,me, and Mary Margret we are a family"**

**"You know kid I agree with this,this is family, we should make it a tradition we should do this once a week." **

**Everyone nodded, David look up at me.**

**"That's a great idea Emma"**

**"We should switch every week"**

**Everyone looked over to Regina, I saw the blush coming.**

**"We'll you guys host this week and next week I will host it than we rotate"**

**"That's a good idea Regina"**

**Mary Margret smile at her, well we finish up offer to help Mary Margret with the dishes, so I stole Henry.**

**"What is it mom?"**

**"I would like to ask you something"**

**"Okay what is it"**

**"I was wondering If you would give me your permission to ask your mom to marry me"**

**"Wow,wait why are you asking me?"**

**"Cause I know your the important thing to your mother"**

**"We'll yes you have my permission mom"**

**"Thanks kid, go and hang with the others I be right out"**

**"Okay I love you mom"**

**"Love you too kid"**

**Regina's point of view**

**I sat down on the couch with my tea with David and Mary Margret, Henry came out of the bedroom and jump beside.**

**"What did your mother want"**

**"Nothing mom, she be out in a few"**

**I nodded I can't believe that it's been six months since my life became whole. I happy that people around town are started to warm up to me and Emma's parents are the important ones cause I with their daughter. I heard the door open and out came my white knight.**

**"Hey guys there's something I need to say to Regina and I would like you guys to hear it"**

**They all nodded she looks nervous she walked over to me and sat down on my lap. Kinda embarrassing we are in front of her parents and Henry who moved to sit on his grandfathers lap.**

**" Life's a long and winding ride Better have the right one by your side And happiness don't drag its feet Time moves faster than you think"**

**I don't understand where she is going with this, she took my hand in to hers and look me straight in the eye.**

**"A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head When I think of all the years I wanna be with you**

**Wake up every morning with you in my bed That's precisely what I plan to do"**

**I could feel tears building up in my eyes,she is one of the sweetness person I ever gentle grab my face and lean in to kiss me softly, she pulled away.**

**"How many girls in the world can make me feel like this? Regina I don't ever plan to find more I look, the more I find the reasons why You're the love of my life"**

**I felt tears coming down my cheeks, she gentle wipe them away. she stood up and took me with her.**

**"And if I lost everything In my heart it means nothing.'Cause I have you, Regina I have get right down on bended knee"**

**She knelt down on her left knee and pulled out a ring box and open it**

**"Regina Mills will you do the Honour of marrying me?"**

**I was shocked to say at least I had my hands coving my mouth trying to hold in a sob. But when I look down and saw those green eyes looking up towards me, I place my hand out for her to slip the ring on.**

**"Yes Emma Swan I would love to Marry you"**

**She smile and slip the ring on my finger, I took a look at it wow it was gold and had blue diamonds around it. She got back up and pulled me into a kiss than spin me around.**

**Henry came running over to us and gave us a big hug.**

**"You didn't tell me that you were doing it tonight"**

**"Wait you knew"**

**"He only knew tonight I asked him permission to take your hand in marriage"**

**"Really!"**

**"Yes babe I know he is the most important in your life"**

**I couldn't believe that she ask Henry and he understood everything. I started to cry again I have to much emotions. I felt a hug from Mary Margret.**

**"Congrats you guys am so happy for you, the ring looks good on you"**

**"It does doesn't it, thank you for it"**

**"No problem Emma your my daughter"**

**I don't think I heard that right did they said it was Snow'a ring.**

**"Wait this is yours"**

**"Yes I gave it to Emma, I told her to give it to someone she loves"**

**"I don't know what to say but thank you"**

**Mary Margaret gave me a another hug and David came up and pulled me away from her and lent In And gave me a hug too.**

**"Welcome to the Family Regina"**

**"Thanks David"**

**"Mom can you and grandma put me too bed?"**

**"Alright Henry we can do that"**

**He gave David a hug and than went to Emma to give her a bent down a gave him a kiss on the head.**

**"Night mom"**

**"Night kid"**

**He grab Mary Margaret's hand and offer his other one.i held a finger up for a one sec, I stroll over to my soon be wife and gave her a kiss on the lips.**

**"I love you Emma"**

**"I love you too, now get your cute ass. Over to our son and put him to bed"**

**I smirk and as I turn she slap my ass, I jump a shook his head.**

**"Mommmmmm, I am right here"**

**"Sorry kid, I couldn't help it"**

**I grab Henry's hand and he led Mary Margaret and me to his room.**

**Emma's point of view**

**Wow that went perfect to plan at least she didn't say anything, I sat down on the couch and David sat beside me.**

**"So your engage to Regina, am happy for you Emma I hope you know that"**

**"I know Dad"**

**I looked over to David and he had a tear coming down his cheek.**

**"What?"**

**"You called me Dad, I never thought I would here those words"**

**"We'll get used to them cause you be hearing them till the day I die"**

**He smile a little, I needed his help with something.**

**"Dad can you help me with something, I want to do something for Regina for a wedding gift?"**

**"Anything Darlin your my little girl"**

**"I will explain after I can hear them coming"**

**They both enter the room laughing like they we old friends catching up. Mary Margaret sat down on David's lap and gave him a follower her move and say down on Mine and gave me a kiss.**

**"You know you two are really cute"**

**"Thanks Mom"**

**I saw her tearing up oh great not her too god help me. I think it's rights for me to call my parents by mom and dad.**

**"Okay listen you two you are my parents so I am going to call you Mom and Dad so stop crying"**

**"Am sorry Emma I was surprise that is all"**

**"It's fine"**

**We sat there for few talking till we heard the thunder outside. Mary Margaret got up and took a look outside.**

**"We'll it's pouring out and it looks like its not safe to drive, so Regina you can share the bed with Henry and Emma your the the couch"**

**I started to laugh and all three of them look like that I went insane. I couldn't help but laugh.**

**"Didn't I tell you she was going to make me sleep on the couch"**

**Regina laughed with me, my parents started to laugh too. David got up and walk over to his wife.**

**"I think it's time to turn in, let the newly engage couple talk"**

**"Your right dear, good night girls"**

**"Good night mrs and mr Charming"**

**"Goodnight mom and dad"**

**They went in to their room where it left my soon to be wife and me alone. I looked up at her and I gentle pull her lips towards mine. I ran my tongue on her bottom lip, she granted my tongue into her mouth. She nip my lip and I let out a moan.**

**I slide my hands down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it out of her hands slide under her shirt, my hands meant her soft skin of her stomach. She shiver I little her hands are In my hair pulling at it. She pulled away from the kiss and gentle got off my lap and laid down on the couch, she pulled me on top of her.**

**"God Emma your beautiful"**

**"Not as beautiful as you my soon to be wife"**

**She smile at me, I lent down and gave her a kiss on the lips. I settle my head down on her chest she wrap her arms around me. We laid there for couple of minutes but I know I need to discuss something with her.**

**"Emma what is it dear"**

**"What do you mean babe"**

**"I can see smoke coming from your head, your thinking really hard what is it"**

**"Regina I love you with ever thing in this body, I want you so much it's hard to breath but I want to wait till our wedding night for our first time together."**

**She laid there for couple of minutes been around her long enough not to jump to conclusions she always process stuff before answering.**

**"I think that would be a wonderful idea dear"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes, I love you so much and if you want to wait for our wedding night than I be more happy to wait cause it will be special"**

**"I love you"**

**"I love you too dear"**

**"Can we still have hot make out sessions?"**

**She started to laugh, I raise my head and look right at her.**

**"I was serious"**

**"Oh I know dear, your too cute an yes we can I think we can add a little groping to"**

**"I love how you think"**

**She smile at me, I rested my head back down on her chest. We heard my parents bedroom door open and out came Mary Margret.**

**"Oh sorry I needed a drink"**

**"It's fine Mary Margret I was just going to get up and go to bed, early morning for me" **

**I got up and help Regina up of the couch, she lean in and gave me a kiss.**

**"I love you dear, have a good sleep"**

**"I love you to Gina, be careful Henry hogs the bed"**

**"Oh, I know just likes you"**

**"Hey!"**

**She got up and went into Henry's room. My mother was just coming back from getting her drink.**

**"Mom"**

**"Yes sweetie"**

**"Can you sit for a second, I need to ask a favour from you?"**

**She walked over to the couch and sat down beside me.**

**"What is it"**

**"I know that I want the wedding for Regina, I know that she really didn't have anything really so I was wondering if you could be Regina's maid of honour"**

**She seem shocked and didn't know what to say. I want this day to be for her she deserves it.**

**"I would love too, but what about you?"**

**"I got it cover, Archie is my best man, than I have Leroy and Mr. Gold."**

**"We'll I see there, okay well I need two more brides maids"**

**"Got it cover Ruby and Bella"**

**"You have thought this threw"**

**"Yes but your telling Regina that your her maid of honour"**

**"Okay I will, but your father is waiting for me so am off, goodnight"**

**"Goodnight mom"**

**With that she went back to her room. I laid down on the couch and thought of my pretty girl, sleep took over.**

**Chapter 7**

**Regina's point of view**

**It was six in the morning I couldn't go back to sleep. I got up and decide to make my new family breakfast before we all leave to do our jobs an send Henry to school. **

**I walk out of the bedroom and there laying on her back was my shinning white knight sleeping peaceful. I walk in the kitchen and started to make breakfast. A hour has gone by and I set the table, juice for my son and coffee for everyone else. David and Mary Margaret came out first.**

**"Oh Regina you shouldn't have"**

**"No worries David, it's a thanks for giving me the greatest gift."**

**They sat down and were waiting for Emma and our son.**

**"What's that Hun"**

**"You gave me your daughter"**

**They both smile at me, we sat and sip our coffee when Henry bounce over to the table and sat down to eat.**

**"Good morning everyone"**

**We all nodded, Emma walked in with her tight jeans and white tank top on with her hair pull back, fuck my life I want her so bad but will wait till our walked over to our son and gave him a kiss on the head and walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the lips.**

**"Good morning pretty girl"**

**"Good morning my white knight"**

**She walked over and sat down to eat. We were finishing up when I notice it was close to eight.**

**"Okay Henry, get your school stuff and if your mom and grandpa can take you to school they are more than welcome too"**

**"Yeah it's fine Regina, get ready kid"**

**He ran to get his stuff ready, Mary Margaret looked over to us.**

**"When's the wedding going to be"**

**"A month"**

**Wait did Emma say a month, hold up we have a month to plan stuff I don't even have a wedding party.**

**"That's fast dear"**

**"Don't worry your ass off I got it cover"**

**"If you say so babe"**

**She lent down and gave me a kiss as well did David to his wife. The both grab Henry's hand and started to leave.**

**"Have a good day baby"**

**"You to Em, bye Henry and David"**

**"Bye mom, bye grandma"**

**"Bye Regina, bye Snow"**

**"Bye to both of you"**

**They left closing the door behind them, I was cleaning up when Mary Margaret stop me.**

**"Regina do you mind if we talk for couple of minutes?"**

**"Sure we can"**

**We walked over to the couch with our coffees and sat down. I looked over at her and she seem nervous.**

**"Are you excited for the wedding"**

**"I am but a month is fast I think but if anyone can pull it off its us"**

**"I understand I think Emma just wants to make you hers permitted really fast"**

**"Yes I do believe so"**

**"I was talking to her last night and she already has her wedding party pick out Archie is her best man, than Leroy and "**

**Wait she has that all done I don't even have a wedding party or a dress maybe we won't get it done.**

**"Don't worry Regina she ask Ruby and Bella to be your brides maids"**

**"Than who is my maid of honour?"**

**"If you don't mind I would be honour if you would let me"**

**Wow I must look shock as shit cause she started to laugh. Only Emma she is trying to make this day our day.**

**"Really you would do that for me?"**

**"Of course I would your marrying my daughter, you make her happy. But I can do one better"**

**She got up and went in to her bedroom to grab something am guessing. She came back out with something behind her back.**

**"If you would like I would like you to wear my wedding dress, I didn't get to wear it."**

**She pulled it out it was beautiful I loved it.**

**"Yes I would love to Snow it is perfect"**

**"Good am happy for you Regina"**

**"I am happy too can I ask you a question?**

**"Sure Regina"**

**"Would it be okay if I take Emma's last name, and I want to change Henry's too"**

**"You want her last name?"**

**"Yes if it all right with you"**

**"Yes that be perfect"**

**"Am glad, anyways we better get going"**

**"Yes we should"**

**With that we got ready and went to start our day.**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N verse from hey pretty girl Forever by Jesse and the Rippers**

**Adore you by Miley Cyrus**

**A month later**

**Emma's point of view**

**Well it's been seven months since we been together, it's been six months since I moved in and we have a perfect routine down, five months where we told each other I love you, and four months since I propose.**

**Now it's three days before our wedding everything is going great. Ruby and Granny are doing the cantering and that we are having the wedding in the town square. The reception is going to be in the town hall,and The blue fairy is doing the ceremony everything is fallen in place.**

**I am taking Regina to her wedding gift, we reach the stables and I could tell she was nervous I gently grab her hand.**

**"Don't worry pretty girl, your safe with me."**

**"I know just memories babe"**

**"I know, how many arches do you own from here"**

**"About two babe why?"**

**"No reason come on our horse awaits"**

**I jump on the horse and grab her and **

**help up in to the horse and took off. It took us a hour and half to reach Regina's property line. We kept going a couple feet, till I reach the spot that I wanted.**

**I got off the horse and help my soon to be wife in three days. I inlace our fingers together and we started to walk up a hill, when we got there I let go of her hand and she kept going. She was looking over the land and spotted a A huge house on the land"**

**"Emma this is beautiful but I know that the house wasn't there before"**

**I walked up and warp my arms around her waist and lent my head on her shoulder.**

**"Hey pretty girl, let's build some dreams And a house on a piece of land We'll plant some roots and some apple trees Hey pretty girl, let's build some dreams"**

**She turn In my arms and looked at me with a confuse look on her pretty face.**

**"What you talking about babe?"**

**"Regina this is your gift for our wedding from my parents and me. this whole lets say eight arches of land is ours plus that huge house. Leroy and the rest of the dwarfs built it."**

**"Are you kidding me"**

**"No babe, you deserve everything and am giving you that"**

**"You giving me enough so this is your gift so I should tell you mine"**

**"If you want"**

**"Well in three days am going to be Regina Swan and Henry is going to be a Swan too."**

**I was shock that Regina is taken my last name, I am very speechless now I started to cry. She reach up and wipe my tears away.**

**"You made me the happiest person every Regina, your the queen of my heart"**

**"You made me happy to, you save me from myself Emma"**

**I lent down and gave her a kiss on the lips it be the last one before our wedding, I be standing at my parents for three days.**

**"Three days Gina"**

**"Three days dear"**

**Three days later**

**Emma's point of view**

**Here I was getting ready for my wedding to the Mayor/Evil queen and am nervous. Am wearing a black tuxedo with my hair pulled back, Henry was matching me, I looked down at my boy.**

**"Hey Kid can you go get your grandfather for me please?"**

**"Sure mom"**

**He ran out of the tent to fine his grandfather for me. Not couple minutes later he came In.**

**"You wanted to see me princess" **

**I smile at the nickname he gave me. He came over and gave me a hug.**

**"You look beautiful my princess"**

**"Thanks dad, I need to ask you a favour?"**

**"Okay, what is it"**

**"I don't want to hurt your feelings but this isn't me I don't want to be walk down the aisle, I want to stand up there with my grooms men and watch my soon to be beautiful wife walk down the aisle"**

**I saw hurt in his eyes but I think he knows what I mean, am not the type to so everything like a girl am more than a butch.**

**"I understand princess it hurts me but I do understand. But what is the favour?"**

**"Walk Regina down the aisle please"**

**His mouth fell open and I laugh a little at his impression.**

**"I know she isn't your daughter but she has no one and I want this day to be special for her"**

**"I will be my pleasure to walk your wife down the aisle"**

**"Thanks dad, you better go tell her"**

**He hug me so tight I couldn't breath. He let go of me and left. Here goes nothing I smile one more time to myself knowing In a few minutes I'd be marry.**

**Regina's point of view**

**I was standing in the tent looking at my self in the mirror, I couldn't believe that am about to get married to Snow Whites and Prince Charmings daughter Emma Swan and I will be a Swan. I heard David outside the tent.**

**"Is it safe for me to come in?"**

**"Yes, David you can come in"**

**He walked in and stop dead in his tracks. **

**"Wow Regina you look beautiful"**

**"Thanks David, what can I do for you?"**

**"Emma sent me to talk to you"**

**Oh no she's backing out, she can't be married to the evil queen.**

**"Let me guessed she got cold feet"**

**"What oh No she's already at the alter"**

**"Am I missing something here, aren't you surposed to walk her down after me"**

**"That's why am here, she didn't want me to. She wanted to wait at the alter for you"**

**"Your not making sense"**

**"Regina I would be my pleasure to walk you down the alter"**

**I must of look like I was going to pass out cause Mary Margret went an gave me a cup of water. I took a sip of it.**

**"Emma wanted me to walk you down, yes I know I am surpose to walk my daughter down the aisle but to me I am. I be walking my future daughter in law down the aisle"**

**I walked over to him and gave him a hug.**

**"Thank you David"**

**"Well we better get going and not keep our princess waiting"**

**"I agree"**

**He held out his arm and I took and we walk towards my future my true love.**

**Emma's point of view**

**I was standing up at the alter looking over the whole town sitting waiting for my bride. The music started to play and Henry and Grace his friend from school were walking down the aisle right behind them was my mother, Ruby and Bella. Than the wedding march started the whole town stood up. There was my father and my pretty girl walking down the aisle.**

**I couldn't take my eyes of her she look so beautiful. When they reach me David handed me her hand.**

**"Who gives Emma Swan away to this women"**

**My father and mother step up for a second.**

**"We do"**

**They smile at me than at Regina, that's one thing I couldn't give her today was who would give her away I told the blue fairy not to ask cause I didn't want to upset my wife.**

**"Who gives Regina Mills away to this women?"**

**My eyes shot up and looked at the blue fairy before I could say anything. The whole town stood up**

**"We do"**

**The shock on my face and Regina's were maybe funny as hell.**

**"We'll let's begin shall we, Emma and Regina face each other please?"**

**We turn and face each other, I could tell that she was trying not cry. I held her hand in mine.**

**"We are gather her today to join these two lovely ladies in a ceremony of love and devotion to each other. Both of them wrote their vows Emma you can go first"**

**"If every word I said Could make you laugh I'd talk forever I asked the sky just what we had It showed forever **

**If the song I sing to you Could fill your heart with joy I'd sing forever **

**Let the love I have for you live in your heart And be forever together my love I be so happy loving you forever I love you Regina your my soulmate"**

**I had some tears running down my face, Regina raise her shaking hand to wipe them away.**

**"Regina you can begin"**

**"Emma are you listening?Wondering where you've been all my life I just started can you hear me?When I'm crying out for you I'm scared But when you're near me I feel like I'm standing with an army Of men armed with weapons.I love lying next to you I could do this for eternity You and me we're meant to be In holy matrimony God knew exactly what he was doing When he led me to you say you love me Know I love you more And when you say you need me Know I need you more Emma Swan I adore you and I love you with every ounce I have in me."**

**Yup now am defiantly crying and so was she I couldn't care less who sees us like this. She is my one and only.**

**"Can I have the rings please?"**

**Henry brought up the rings and laid them on the bible and went to sit back Down.**

**"Regina take this ring place it on Emma's finger and repeat after me With this ring I be wed"**

**She took the ring and held my hand and slide the ring on my finger. she look straight into my eyes.**

**"With this ring I be wed"**

**"Now Emma take this ring and place it on Regina's finger and repeat With this ring I be wed"**

**I took the ring and held her hand and slide the ring on.**

**"With this ring I be wed"**

**"Now the by the power of me and the witnesses of Storybook I now pronounce you Mrs & Mrs. Swan you can kiss the bride"**

**I lifted the vail an lent down and gave my wife a kiss on the lips. She wrap her arms around my neck, I picked her up and spun her around.**

**Everybody starts to clap as we walk down the aisle and headed to the reception at the town hall.**

**Reception**

**Regina's point of view**

**We were heading into the town hall when Emma grab my arm and spun me around. She crashed our lips together and kiss me like I was going some where's, she shoved her tongue I my mouth I couldn't help but moan. She slip her hands up to my breast and squeeze them an started to kneed them.I pulled away from the kiss.**

**"Fuck Emma, I can't wait to get you in our bed tonight, I want you so much baby"**

**"You have no idea what is going to happen tonight"**

**She lent up and whisper in my ear **

**"First am going to make sweet love to than am going to fuck your brains out Regina.**

**I couldn't hold a moan in, god I am already little excited cant wait for tonight. We heard David in the hall.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen I proud to introduce For the first time Mrs. & Mrs. Swan."**

**We pulled away and walk in to the hall where everyone was clapping. We walked around and got congrats from everyone.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen the brides first dance"**

**We headed to the dance floor and lonestar amazed started to play. Emma twirl me around and dip me just like our first dance. She wrap her arms around me and started to sway with me around the dance floor.**

**"Hey you"**

**"Hey pretty girl"**

**"You made me a happy today baby thank you for a perfect wedding"**

**"Anything for Regina"**

**When were done dancing we open gifts and mingle amount the crowed.**

**We were sitting when came up to join us.**

**"I wanted to give you guys my gift away from everyone else"**

**"What is it"**

**He handed us a potion which we didn't know what it will do.**

**"It's when you decide to have children one of you will drink this and will receive a extra piece equipment and when you two finish it will go away and you just drink a little every time you want to try"**

**We looked at him with awe we haven't talk about having any more kids.**

**"Thank you Mr. Gold"**

**"Your welcome dreary"**

**He got up and left, Emma was looking at me with a smirk.**

**"What?"**

**"We should use it tonight"**

**"What?"**

**"Well I want more kids Regina and I already have Henry I think you should have a chance of having a baby that is if you want to baby"**

**"You know I would love too but do think its fast"**

**"Nope we have a huge house and have a son and money we are good baby"**

**"Okay I would love to baby"**

**She smile and took my hand, the music stop and David stood in the middle of the dance floor.**

**"It's time to have the father and daughter dance, can I have both of you come up here please"**

**We looked at each other we have no idea what's going on. We walked up to David.**

**"I know that I be dancing with Emma cause she is my daughter but I be honour if you Regina will join Emma and Me in the dance cause you are now my daughter too"**

**We both stood shock all I could do is nod my head. David smile and took my hand Emma's and twirl both us around, he spun Emma to the right and took me for another twirl and and dip I laughed a little and than he did the same with Emma David was in the middle of us as we dance and laugh.**

**This was the best night of my life, Henry ran up to me and started to dance with. I picked him up and spun around. He laughed so loud**

**"Mom put me Down"**

**"No"**

**I Handed him to Emma who spun him around too. Mary Margaret came up and started to dance with us. We were a happy family. Emma lifted Henry onto David's shoulders and he started to run circles around a us.**

**Everybody In town got and started to dance with us.**

**The night was com ing to the end and Emma was taking me somewheres she didn't tell me. We said our goodbyes and got into the limo.**

**Emma's point of view**

**I am taking Regina to our new house she doesn't know that it's done. I am holding her limo stop and we got out.**

**"Emma..."**

**"It was done last night so we are spending our first night as a marry couple in our new home"**

**We walked up to the front door i unlocked it and open it. She started to walk in but I grab her and picked her up and carry her over the threshold and I kicked our front door shut and I kept carrying her up the stairs to the master room. Once we reach the room I carried her in and place her down.**

**"Oh my god Emma this beautiful"**

**The room is decorated with candles and rose every where's.**

**"I love you baby"**

**She lent up and gave me a kiss on the lips, she started to tug and my shirt she got it out my pants and over head. I turn her around and in zip her dress she step out if it. God she is the most beautiful thing every I seen. I walked over to her and place kiss down her neck and I I clasp her bra and let her breast fallout. I smile to myself. I gentle pick her up and walked us over to the bed and laid her down, I unfasten my slacks and pull the off and took my bra off. **

**She sat up and to one of my nipples in her mouth and started to suck on it.**

**"Fuck Regina that feels good Dont stop"**

**She let the nipple out of her mount and kiss down my stomach and strip my underwear off with her teeth. God dam am so wet. I was straddle her as she run her fingers over my mound she started to rub my clit in circles.**

**"Fuck I need you baby"**

**"What do you want"**

**"I want you inside me now"**

**She shoved to fingers In me and started to pump them in and out of me. I started to thrust my hips with her fingers I was riding her fingers.**

**"Ohhhh hmmmm mmmmm god"**

**"Nope just me"**

**She reattach her lips to my nipple and started to bit.**

**"Fuck Regina am cumming"**

**"That's right come for me"**

**"Yeahhhhhhhh"**

**I came all over her hand and she took her hand a licks of all my juices. God she was sexy as hell.**

**"Baby you should drink that potion cause we don't know how long it will take to grow"**

**"That's true"**

**I got up and got the potion and drank a little. And in minutes I had a huge fucking dick. Regina eyes bulge out of her head.**

**Regina's point of view**

**Oh my god the potion that is worked Emma is standing there with a eight inch dick. She started to walk over to me and push me on the bed she lent in and gave me a kiss. Her hands slope down and took my panties off she started to kiss up my thighs and dove in to my mound and started to lick my clit.**

**"Oh Emma that feels so good baby"**

**She added a finger and started to pump in and out of me.**

**"Come on Regina cum for me"**

**Oh boy I did, I came so hard and I couldn't stop.**

**"Fuck emmmmmmaaaaa"**

**She crawl up my body and gave me a kiss I could feel her package poking at my entrance. she looked at me in the eyes.**

**"Are you sure"**

**"Yes I want your baby"**

**"I love you Regina Swan"**

**"I love you Emma Swan"**

**She slip her hand down between our bodies and push her self in me.**

**"Oh god baby you feel so good"**

**"Fuck Gina your so fucking wet and tight"**

**She push all the way out and slam back into me and she sped up faster and faster. I wrapt legs around her waist.**

**"Oh fuck Emma I am going to cum fuck cum with me"**

**She moved faster and faster and we both came at the same time god she tried me out. She pulled out and the dick wrap her arms around me and gave me a kiss.**

**"I love you pretty girl"**

**"I love you my white knight"**

**We both feel asleep in each other arms.**

**Chapter 9**

**Four weeks after the wedding**

**Regina's point of view**

**It's been fours weeks since am married to Emma and on our wedding night we used the potion we got from but we only used it once. And after that night I haven't been feeling well at all. Am sitting at home and looking a a pregnancy test and it came out positive am going to be a mother with Emma's baby. Emma should be home soon I can't wait to tell her but I am telling her at our family dinner which I am preparing now.**

**It was around six when everyone showed up. We were sitting around the table. **

**"Can I say something?"**

**Everyone nodded I took Emma's hand and Henry's hands**

**"These pass seven months and four weeks been great I have been happy and loved. I love both of you and I love you too David and Mary Margaret, I have some news for all of you am pregnant."**

**David and Mary Margaret faces were pale but I wondering why, Henry seem he was going to cry. I don't understand why those three look upset. I look over to Emma she was speechless. But before she could speak Henry spoke.**

**"You cheated on mom?"**

**"What no I didn't "**

**How could he think I could do that to his mom, I love her so much. David spoke up**

**"Than how your pregnant if you didn't cheat"**

**I slap my hand to my forehead, we forgot to tell them about the give Mr. Gold gave us. I was about to tell them until my wife spoke.**

**"It work"**

**"Yes baby it work we are going to have a baby"**

**She got up and pulled me into a hug and swamp me around. She gave me a kiss.**

**"Am so proud of you babe"**

**"Why I didn't do anything"**

**"Just beening you Regina"**

**She knelt down and kiss my stomach, I place my hand on her head and played with hair. She looked up at me and smile.**

**"Hey you in there am your other mother, please be good in there and be safe"**

**I smile at her,it was the mother side that I love to see. She got back up and gave me a kiss.**

**"I love you pretty girl"**

**"I love you my white knight"**

**We kinda forget that we had a audience, we turn and saw three pair of eyes starring at us. Henry look over at us**

**"Hellllooooo still in the dark here moms"**

**"Hey kid, you don't need to the details but your mother didn't cheat."**

**"Thank god, but wait does that mean am going to be a big brother?"**

**"Yes dear you are"**

**He got up and gave us a hug, but the Charmings look confuse.**

**"Dad and mom after he goes to bed if you want we will explain"**

**"That be a good thing princess"**

**I looked over to Snow and she hasn't said a word, I hope after we explain she would understand. We clear the table but Emma made me sit in the living room with her parents and Henry. She didn't want be to hurt my self.**

**When she was done, she came in and sat down by me and our son. Henry got up and gave his grandparents hugs and kisses than he did the same with us. He bent down and gave my tummy a kiss.**

**"Night baby"**

**He was leaving the room and turn to all of us.**

**"Night"**

**"Night"**

**We all said than he took off up the stairs. Emma grab my hand and squeeze it.**

**Emma's point of view**

**I still taking it in that Regina's pregent and we are having a baby. I look over to my parents waiting for explanation.**

**"Short story on our wedding night Mr. Gold gave us a potion for a wedding gift"**

**"What kind of potion princess?"**

**"The potion gives one of us a extra piece of equipment if you get my drift"**

**There eyes went wide and both started to blush and so did Regina.**

**My mother finally broke her silence.**

**"So you took it and got yourself a Dick and you fuck Your wife and got her pregnant?"**

**All of us looked at her with our mouths hanging open, she never talks like that at all.**

**"Ummm you can put it that way"**

**"I see"**

**She looked over to my wife and took her hand.**

**"Regina am sorry that we thought you cheated on Emma, you guys forgot to tell us about the potion"**

**"Yes Snow am sorry we just forgot we figure it didn't work"**

**She laughed a little so did David.**

**"We'll it work sweetie, am happy for both of you"**

**"Really mom?"**

**"Yes dear I am, am going to be a grandmother again and I am going to be there for everything like I wasn't for Henry, but am happy that am here now"**

**Regina started to cry a little, I place my hand on her face and wipe the tears away. David looked over to us.**

**"Do you guys want to know what you having?"**

**"It's to early dad"**

**"Nope it's not, my mother gave me a neckless that will tell you what your having, we did it with Snow after she died"**

**" and that's how we knew we were having a girl you Emma"**

**I looked over to my beautiful wife, she smiled and nodded her head.**

**"I wouldn't mind Em so we can prepare baby"**

**"It's up to you"**

**Snow took Regina's hand and held the neckless over it and started to swing east to west. Snow smiled at us.**

**"Your going to have a girl"**

**"Really Snow"**

**"Yes!'**

**Regina pull Snow in for a hug David join them. I just laid back and watch the family moment pass. Regina pulled away and looked at me.**

**"What Regina"**

**"I have a girls name"**

**"Already,?"**

**"Yes I been thinking about names since I found out today"**

**"Oaky baby what is"**

**"Abigail Snow Swan"**

**I don't think I heard her right, did she is Snows name for the middle name. I looked over to my mother who was crying.**

**"Really Regina?"**

**"Yes Snow, I know everything is in the past and you gave me your daughter, and so I find it fitting"**

**"Thank you Regina"**

**They hug one more time, till David got up and remove his wife.**

**"I think it's time to go Hun and congrats to both of you"**

**"Thank you dad"**

**We walk them to the door and let them, I close the door and pulled my wife into me and gave her a kiss on the lips. I picked her up and carry her to our bed and laid her down.**

**I laid down beside her and smile, I lent down and gave her a kiss on the lips.**

**"I love you Regina"**

**"I love you too dear"**

**I pulled her in towards me and we feel asleep.**

**Chapter 10 **

**A/N verse from hey pretty girl**

**6 months in to Regina's pregnancy**

**Emma's point of view**

**It's been six months since I found out that my wife is pregnant and let me tell never again in my life I would get her pregnant again. The hormones she has is driving me insane for example if we are in a heated argument all of sudden I am push against the wall or on a couch even the floor and she's fucking me senseless. Lets not about forget about her cravings she work me up at three in the morning after I worked fourteen hours straight for me to make her a apple pie with pickles, gross if you tell me. But three months I keep telling myself.**

**I was at my desk when my cell rang I looked at the caller idea and it was my wife.**

**"Hey pretty girl"**

**"DON'T HEY PRETTY GIRL MEAN!"**

**She doesn't sound happy at all what did I do, I couldn't remember I took Henry to school on time made him breakfast and made her breakfast and sat it by the bed cause she was sleeping.**

**"Baby you don't need to tell what did I do?"**

**"YOU MISS SWAN FORGOT TO WAKE ME UP AND GIVE ME MY GOOD MORNING KISS!"**

**You got to be kidding me, she's piss because I forgot to give her a kiss.**

**"Really Regina, you were sleeping. You were peaceful I didn't want to wake you up babe"**

**"YEAH WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE, I DON'T GET TO SEE YOU ALL DAY AND I WANTED MY KISS!"**

**With that she hung up, I bang my head on my desk I didn't here the door to the station open.**

**"What did the desk do to you"**

**I looked up and saw that it was my mother. I just bang my head off it again.**

**"Em your going to hurt yourself Hun"**

**"That e better going home to my piss of pregnant wife"**

**"Yay about that she called me, I just got off the phone with her"**

**I looked up at my mom and she smile at me. **

**"You forget to give her a kiss"**

**"She was sleeping peacefully mom I didn't want to wake her up"**

**"Yeah she was crying, saying you don't love her"**

**"Oh my god I do love her"**

**David walk in, he walked over to my mother and gave her a hug and kiss.**

**"Hey Snow"**

**"Hey James"**

**I got up and looked at my father and Handed him my sheriff badge. He took it and looked at me confuse.**

**"Am making you a interim Sheriff till my wife has the baby I be taking couple months off, you can hire someone if you need help"**

**"Emma are you sure"**

**"Yes, now I need to go and make my piss off wife a happy wife"**

**With that I walked out and pick up couple of things Regina.**

**Regina's point of view**

**I was sitting in the living room crying, I felt bad for yelling at Emma. All these hormones I have is making me crazy. I heard the front door open and saw my wife walking in. She rush over to me.**

**"Baby are you okay? Is Abigail okay?"**

**"Yes we're both okay"**

**"Why are you crying?"**

**"Am sorry..."**

**Before I could finish she crashed our lips together, she slip her tongue into my mouth. She moved her hands to my sweater and pulled it over my stomach, than she kiss my huge stomach she kissed around it.**

**" I miss you Abigail and I miss your mom too so much"**

**"We miss you Emma"**

**She crawl back up my body and handed me roses. I smile at her.**

**"Why aren't you at work"**

**"We'll I got a call from my pregnant wife who was piss off at me so I had enough I handed sheriff duties over to my father for couple of months"**

**"Why?"**

**"So I can be here with you and Abigail. Than in the evening I can be here for Henry"**

**"You know I love you"**

**"I love you too pretty girl"**

**We laid there for awhile I can't wait for three months and our baby girl will be here.**

**Three months later**

**Regina's point of view**

**I was walking around the house well I felt a contraction and the floor was wet. I looked down and there was a puddle on the floor.**

**"EMMMAAAA!"**

**I heard her running down the stairs and ran into the kitchen. She stop dead in her tracks.**

**"What?"**

**"My water broke baby"**

**"Okay breath baby lets go Hun"**

**She help me to the Benz and drove to the hospital and when we got there her parents and Henry were already there waiting. The doctors got me into a room. Fuck this hurts.**

**"Regina your doing great baby"**

**"I want the drugs"**

**"Okay babe I get the doctor"**

**Couple minutes the doctor came in and gave me the drugs, I can't wait for them to kick in. I felt my wife running through my hair.**

**"I love you Regina, think about it in a couple of hours our baby girl will be here"**

**"I know baby, I love you too."**

**Fours later the doctor came in and check to see if I am ready.**

**"Okay, Regina you can push now"**

**Emma held my hand and I pushed and pushed, ten minutes into pushing Abigail join the world.**

**" would you like to cut the core"**

**Emma nodded and cut the core, the doctor place Abigail in Emma's arms. She had tears ruining down her cheeks, she kiss the top of her head. It was a lovely site to see. She walked over and place Abigail in my arms and gave me a kiss on my lips.**

**"I love you baby"**

**"Love you too and you too Abigail"**

**We heard a knock on the door and it was Snow, she peak her head in.**

**"Are you up for visitors?"**

**"Sure Snow"**

**She enter the room with David and Henry on her tail. Henry walked up to the bed and pear over my shoulder and lent in and gave his sister a kiss on the forehead.**

**"I love Abigail and both of you too moms"**

**"We love you too Henry"**

**I looked over at Snow, she was smiling at the site in front of her.**

**"Snow do you want to hold her"**

**"Yes please"**

**She walked over and gentle to her new granddaughter in her arms and started to sway with her. David walked up behind her and I could see he had tears in his eyes.**

**"She's beautiful Regina"**

**"Thank you David"**

**Snow Hanes her to her husband, he carefully took her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead"**

**"You know Abigail Snow Swan you have a wonderful family and you have two great moms looking after you and a big brother that will protect you"**

**I smile at the picture that was I front of me, I grab my cell phone and snap a pic of David holding Abigail with Snow hugging David.**

**Emma's point of view**

**It's been five hours since my wife gave birth to our daughter Abigail Snow Swan, I was sitting in a chair just looking at Mother and daughter. My parents took Henry for the night, I got up and walk over to my wife and daughter. I place my hand on Regina's head and ran my hand through her hair, she looked up at me and smile. **

**"Hey pretty girl, you did so good. Our baby's got your eyes, And a fighter's heart like I knew she pretty girl, you did so good."**

**I lent down and gave my wife a kiss on the lips and I gently gave Abigail a kiss on the forehead.**

**"I love you Emma"**

**"I love you too"**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N last verse from Hey pretty girl**

**A year and a half**

**Regina's point of view**

**I was sitting on our deck stairs, watching Henry pushing Abigail on the baby swing in our back yard. My life has become whole I have my son and daughter, in laws that love me and my children and I have my true love Emma. I didn't think I would be here but I am. Emma was at the doctors cause after Abigail was born we decide that we wanted one more and on our anniversary we went at it again and Emma got pregnant. So that makes her six months pregnant, she went to see what we were having. **

**Her parents were so happy again that their going me grandparents again. After we found Emma was pregnant we found that Snow was pregnant too David fainted. I was taking out of my thoughts when I heard my wife walked up behind me.**

**She sat down and I lean back against her gently she kiss my neck.**

**"Hey pretty girl, when I see the light And it's my time to go I'm gonna thank the Lord for a real good life A pretty little girl, a handsome boy, and a beautiful wife"**

**I looked up at her worry, she smile and kiss me.**

**"Am not going anywheres I just wanted to let you know babe"**

**"I know, how was the appointment?"**

**I looked up at her and she look nervous, and she averted her eyes. I turn around and looked at her.**

**"It went good, we are having a boy and a girl"**

**"Oh that's good a boy...hold on did you say a boy and a girl"**

**She nodded and smile, I was shock as hell.**

**"We're having twins Regina"**

**I git up and pull her in a hug and kiss her lips softly.**

**"I am good"**

**"Yes baby you are lets got tell the children"**

**"Okay I love you babe"**

**"I love you two"**

**We walked hand in hand to tell our kids the good news.**

**Epilogue **

**Three months later, Emma swan gave birth to a boy they name David James Swan and a girl they name Mary Regina Swan. People round town knows that the family is the happiest they ever seen. So it began with boy looking for his birth mother and it ended up With a happy Ending with Emma,Regina,Henry, Abigail,James and Mary.**


End file.
